The hypothesis is that treating children with cystic fibrosis with high- dose ibuprofen, anti-inflammatory drug, will result in reduced inflammation in the lung as reflected by lowered levels of specific inflammatory markers and mediators present in bronchoalveolar lavage (BAL) fluid.